User blog:Midnightrose77/Character Reviews Part Two
Alright, continuing on with where I left off last week. My personal opinions and speculations of the members of Team Juniper. Jaune Arc It's nice to see a character who isn't really in the "main characters" category have such an interesting back story. What we see is what is typically the main character of animes. The boy who seems to not be able to do anything, has nothing special and is behind everyone that has an interesting past and a secret talent that propells him into greatness. So it's kind of refreshing to not see this character as a main character but just out of the main character circle. Funnily enough because of his friendly nature he's being shipped with a lot of the female characters. I'm really interested to see his story unfold and find out more about his past and his relation to history as a whole. Right now he's a character serving as the "audience" since we get a lot of our answers through his "stupid" questions but I see him being soo much more and am really curious who he'll end up with and how he will grow. (I'm rooting for Pyrrha here!) Pyrrha Nikos The extremely talented but pleasantly humble member of team JNPR has to be my favourite character out of the whole show. The girly side of me is reallly jealous of her clothes and hair. The nerdy side of me loves the amazon woman feel that comes off of her, along with her epic weapon and how she guides Jaune instead of being a stuck up person. But kind of like Yang, she serves as a mentor character and doesn't seem to have very much back story right now. At least nothing that seems out of the ordinary. Seems to me like she's had a pretty successful life but we'll see how her character and story develope. Lie Ren (Or is it Ren Lie I really don't know which is the first name anymore) A very quiet and intelligent character who does show moments of taking charge or screaming and being flustered (mostly with Nora) and that's why I ship those two Nora changes Ren's character a tiny bit and that's in my opinion a mark of a good relationship. But back to his character as a whole. He seems to have more proficiency using his aura then his weapon and so kind of reminds me of a very zen character who's taken the time to train and use his aura to the best extent. Kind of like Neiji from Naruto. He seems kind and accepts Nora even though you would think he'd be annoyed with her. This probably means he has tonnnes of patience but even though he has immense aura capabilities, I've noticed tha he seems to be the character that's beaten first or collapses first. This makes me question his "stamina" or basically how long he can use his aura since it must take a lot of strength to use it. But need more info on aura itself to judge. He hasn't got much of a back story right now but I really want to know his and Nora's past together. Nora Valkyrie A character that beats Ruby in peppiness? Impossible! Or so you'd think until you saw Nora who is very over active and hyper but in a way her wild nature really adds a lot to the more reserve characters of Team JNPR. I really love her weapon, I think it's freakin awesome. On her backstory, again I'm curious to see her backstory with Ren and also I'm curious to see if there is a more serious side to her or a sad story since a lot of overly happy characters actually hide a very dark past, I kind of doubt it but we'll see. Well that's it for now...next part will include be on Beacon teachers I suppose. :) Category:Blog posts